True Value
by law-chan23
Summary: Zero hated to be called a possession. It told him nothing more than that he was merely an object of small value. Kaname/Zero.
1. Misunderstandings

**A/N: Firstly, I want to say that even though it's a bit late now, the lemon that I asked if I should have in Just Simple Folklore was intended for later in the story!! Sorry for any inconveniences, but I will repay you all here with this dark-ish, smex-filled fic!**

**Rating: **M, MA, R... dear god...

**Characters: **Kaname, Zero.

**Themes: **Angst, romance, etcetera.

* * *

**True Value**

Written by law-chan23

"I'm just so sick of you! I am nota _thing_. If you think that I'm just some amusing toy for you, I don't care; I'm leaving!" Zero was in a fit of rage. Not only had the pureblood called Zero a 'thing', he kept stating that the ex-human was _his!_ Zero had had enough. He was not an object, nor was he a possession that Kaname could claim. He refused to be called Kaname's ex-human _toy_!

"Zero, stop this nonsense," Kaname said with a stern voice. He wouldn't lose his composure here merely for some kind of false impression. His pride would not allow it.

As Zero turned to run, Kaname grabbed the boy by the wrist.

"Let me go!"

Kaname frowned. "Zero, stop," he whispered sharply.

Zero struggled in the pureblood's grasp. "Let me go!"

"…No," Kaname said, brows dropping in further agitation.

Suddenly, without realizing he'd actually said it aloud in a deadly serious tone, Zero uttered the words, "I hate you."

Kaname let go of the hunter immediately – half in shock, watching with wide eyes as Zero broke away from the gathered vampire nobles and out a carelessly left open door.

Zero no longer cared for what Kaname did with himself as he stormed out into dark streets, nor did he give a damn about the scene he had just made at the pureblood's little social party. Screw Kuran Kaname! It was time for Zero to make himself known as _just _Kiriyuu Zero. Not Kaname and his _pet_.

Zero rounded a corner and then turned into a dark alley, instantly freezing as he spotted a lone figure slumped up against the brick wall. "O-Oi," Zero said, softly at first but then escalated into a shout. "Oi! Are you okay?" He approached the figure of what seemed to be a man as Zero made out broad shoulders, a bulky build, short hair and a scruffy beard. He knelt down and patted the man on the shoulder. "Hey, are you okay? Hey!"

The stranger gave no response.

Zero narrowed his eyes. "Sir?"

Nothing.

Zero took out the mobile from his coat pocket and began dialing for an ambulance when the stranger suddenly sprang to life, leaping to wrestle the ex-human to the dirt laden asphalt. Zero's phone smashed on the ground as he fought for dominance over his attacker. "What the hell are you doing?!"

The man smirked, sending a creepy shudder down Zero's spine as he managed to get the upper hand. He sat atop the hunter's middle and pinned down both wrists either sides of his head.

Zero kicked and struggled, but to no avail as out of nowhere another man came into view and covered the ex-human's face with a damp cloth. Zero's struggles began to slow as the drug took effect, and soon, he was nothing more than a sleeping kitten to his attackers.

--

'_Sorry, but the person you have called is busy, or is not available at this time. If you would like to leave a mess-'_

Kaname snapped his phone shut, uncaring as a fissure tore its way into the expensive item. He'd just buy a new one. He couldn't however, buy another _Kiriyuu Zero. _Kaname had sent all the participants of the party home so he was the last one left in the extravagant hall. It had all been such a disaster. As he crossed one leg over the other and sat back in the chair, he mulled over his lover's words from earlier.

'_I am not a _thing!_'_

A dipping crease formed in the center of the pureblood's forehead. He had only been thinking of the safety of the ex-human, at no stage was he implying that Zero was just a 'thing' to him. Zero was the exact opposite. Kaname had just been protecting him, damn it! He'd seen all the looks the other vampire nobles had been giving the ex-human, they were positively predatory, and since Zero was only a level D to them, their mindset could have been that Zero was there only to _service_ them. Kaname would _not _have that. It might've actually been easier just to kill them, rather than try and introduce his love to them, Kaname mused.

Kaname sighed as he stood quickly. He knew very well that Zero was a stubborn boy, so it would take some convincing to return home with the pureblood… so he'd better start right away. Zero had misunderstood greatly and had been intensely hurt this time and Kaname doubted highly that the ex-human had just gone home to make him peppermint tea so he grabbed his keys and headed outside the hall to the car.

--

It was far too weak. Far, _far _too weak. Even with his pureblood instincts, Kaname couldn't sense his other half, and that worried him. Not having Zero by his side worried him, not being in control worried him, not being able to get a strong sense of Zero, worried him. Kaname had been driving around the city for over three hours by now and had come up with nothing but a weak, untraceable signal of Zero. Oh god. What had happened to him?

Another hour passed…

…and then another, and another, until the early rays of the morning sun started to irritate the pureblood vampire, even with the near black tinted windows Kaname had installed a few weeks back. He sighed and started heading back to the mansion, hoping silently that Zero was there when he returned.

--

Zero slowly regained consciousness, and at the same time felt the beginnings of one hell of a headache. He sat up and gripped his forehead in pain. "W-What… happened?" he gasped out.

"Oi, you ready to start?"

Zero squinted and saw a fairly familiar man looming over him and another behind carrying a video camera giving him a thumbs up. Zero realized with a start what was happening and kicked the man back weakly. "S-Stay away!"

The man whom Zero had kicked merely smiled and crawled over the ex-human again, apparently having taken no damage from the attack. He pulled Zero's pants and underwear down slowly, enjoying the horrified face the boy made.

"Stop!" Zero shouted. He tried to punch the man away, but he only gripped both wrists in one big calloused hand and yanked them above his head, thus rendering Zero completely helpless as he began probing and touching where only Kaname had.

_Somebody…_

… _anybody… help me._

--

Somewhere shady downtown, men, young and old were lining up outside a small theatre, awaiting eagerly for the night's main event. All were hoping dearly for a new pet to quench their desires. The lights in the street began to dim, and as they did so the 'men's' eyes turned to crimson red…

…

TBC!

A/N: There, I did it! My first new project after my long holiday. Phew, this is going to be an intense one guys!

**I enjoy your reviews!!**

**So, um... want me to beg? Because I will - happily!**


	2. I Now Introduce You To Hell

A/n: Hey everyone! I'm so happy, I updated relatively quickly! It's such a first for me -applause- thank you, thank you...

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Rating: **Not even 'M' anymore... MA for sure, or even R.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this anime/manga, only the plotline which makes no one any profit whatsoever.

_

* * *

_

**True Value**

Written by law-chan23

_Before reading this chapter, keep in mind that this is AU to the manga/anime. Rido was never killed by Yuki and Zero and instead, he vanished…_

Zero cried out loudly.

"Oh yeah…," the man behind the ex-human whispered huskily as he worked the boy. "Smile for the camera."

Zero gritted his teeth together, stifling an oncoming groan as the tightness in his belly began to build. He was kneeling over the bed, one arm fully extended, his hand grasping at the sheets harshly whilst the other was held behind his back by the man who had been ruthlessly violating his body for little over half an hour now. Zero gasped, one eye squeezing shut as he tried to un-jumble his thoughts and get out of there. Alright, so he remembered waking up that morning, eating breakfast, Kaname joining him for the rest of the day and inviting him to a party…

Somehow, during Zero's disjointed and slowly malfunctioning brain's recollections, his violator's fingers had slipped into his most private part of his body un-lubricated, wringing out a long drawn out cry from the ex-human.

Zero's captor merely snickered with his new found power and slid the boy's shirt a little higher (he'd discarded the boy's lower garments earlier as they were in the way) to have a look… his grin grew that much wider.

The ex-human panted quickly. God had that hurt… Zero hissed as the man inserted another finger to scissor his insides further apart. He bit his lower lip. Where was Kaname? Zero searched his memory banks again and again, but coming up with no result, he gave a snivel of frustration. There was nothing he could do physically. At all. His body was so heavy and weak, and his head was screaming in pain… those people… must have drugged him somehow, he thought somewhat belatedly. Nothing was registering quite the right way….

--

"Eighty-thousand!" One viewer shouted out. He was an old man, bulky and looked stern. Crossing his arms over his broad chest, he sniffed arrogantly and smirked. This creature looked impeccably yummy… and Ronin would be damned if he let any other man take what was rightfully his. He glanced around the rest of the darkened theatre, getting ready to force upon his frightening glare at any of the other vampires who dared to even twitch towards raising their hand.

Daringly, a man sitting at the back of the theatre who looked to be in his mid thirties rose his hand and grinned toothily. He was wearing black sports sunglasses, suit and hair in the way that only true 'tools' did. "Ninety-thousand," he said happily, even as Ronin turned around to give him a 'well earned' glare. He lit a cigarette and pulled an innocent look, "What?"

Ronin's glare intensified. Stupid stuck-up vampire. Well, if he wanted a fight…. "Ninety-five-thousand."

The burning cigarette was damn well nearly spat out from the younger man's mouth. "N-No way!"

Ronin merely smirked with satisfaction of shutting the other vampire up and looked back up at the delightful images being sent to him. Lovely.

The auctioneer standing on the landing at the back of the theatre clapped his hands together. "Alright then gentlemen, is that our last offer? Fifteen-thousand dollars? Going once… twice…."

Ronin broke out in a toothy grin of his own. Gotcha.

The entrance door into the cinema opened and a gust of wind blew in, startling many of the vampires seated.

"…One-hundred-thousand." There was a silhouette of a tall male standing in the doorway.

--

Zero was flipped onto his back roughly. His captor lifted the shirt even higher as he dove down to suck on the boy's weakness, eliciting a loud whimper from him.

"Oi, Renji. That's enough, he's been sold already," the other man, presumably the camera man said firmly. Turning his camera off and putting it on the table in the corner as he flipped his mobile shut. "Renji, stop!"

The man named Renji let go of his treat and sighed, wiping the excess liquid from his mouth. "You're always spoiling my fun," he said resignedly as he watched the gorgeous body before him collapse back into the soft pillows. _Aw, poor baby… if only you could have stayed a little while longer. _He frowned suddenly. All those old perverts always got the good ones. "Stupid old farts…," Renji mumbled inaudibly.

"Oi, come on. This guy wants him to go, so we'd better start moving."

"Hm? So, how much did he pay?" Renji asked.

The camera man sighed, but decided to tell his co-worker anyway. "A-hundred-thousand, apparently."

"…Holy shit."

It was then Zero's mind decided to go completely blank.

--

Kaname woke to the darkness, again. Completely alone, save for a numbing feeling slowly spreading throughout his entire body.

Zero still hadn't come home.

Kaname sat up in the king sized bed, feeling for the first time in his life, quite small in it. Without Zero here, with him, made the pureblood feel empty. Unfulfilled. Lonely…. Kaname felt so damned horrid. It was all his fault; he hadn't understood what the ex-human was feeling and had looked more than unpleasant in turn. Kaname swung himself to the edge of the feet, his soles of his feet fully touching the floor despite the distance to the ground. Kaname had to find Zero. The pureblood hardly cared about the natural light now. Something was wrong. Zero would have at least _called _by now. But he hadn't, and Kaname still couldn't track the boy through their blood connection. Kaname walked swiftly to the wardrobe and threw on some darkly coloured pants, shirt and jacket before vanishing from the room with vampire speed. Slipping on some shoes as he went, Kaname sped down from the penthouse apartment and got into his car. He revved the engine in the car before screeching out of the car park and into the street.

--

Zero opened his eyes wearily. He was no longer in that damn room but… now he was in another. A different one. A far more luxurious one. He was lying on the bed which was situated in the center of the room whilst beautiful paintings adorned the walls and golden drapes hung from the windows. Zero glanced upward and spotted one hell of a chandelier hanging above him. He then remembered the conversation he had heard before blacking out…

"_Oi, Renji. That's enough, he's been sold already."_

"_Hm? So, how much did he pay?"_

"…_A-hundred-thousand."_

Zero grasped his head in one hand and winced. He'd… been sold. For one hundred, thousand dollars? Zero couldn't believe it. What had happened to him? He couldn't remember a damned thing about being kidnapped!

Light footsteps began to make themselves known as they treaded closer to the only door in and or out of the room. Zero looked towards the door, his heart beating ever so faster.

The heavy looking door started opening, creaking softly as it did so.

Zero swallowed. Hard.

* * *

Oooh, cliffie! Aren't I just evil??

**Please review! (I won't beg this time LOL)**


	3. Bondage

A/N: I know, I know... a year and not a single submission. I feel absolutely horrible. A lot of things have been happening lately, and not necessarily good things. Not an excuse, I know :( Anyway, I now present you with the latest chapter of T.V.

* * *

**True Value**

Written by law-chan23

Zero stiffened, gasping for breath as that damned tongue raked deliciously along his length, teasing him. Tears of frustration gathered in the corners of his violet eyes as he struggled against the manacles which shackled both of his wrists to the ceiling.

"Stop wriggling," the deep, commanding baritone voice of his master whispered around his cock, sending vibrations of pleasure running up and down Zero's spine.

The ex-human shuddered as the tongue rolled around the head of his throbbing sex, increasing his urgency for sweet release. The tongue disappeared in one sudden movement, and Zero whined at the sudden loss of contact.

Rido Kuran lay on his side, smirking at the ex-human in heat in great satisfaction. He casually wrapped one hand around the tumescent member and started pumping, his smirk broadening when Zero gasped and bucked his hips upward, unable to control his actions. "You like it, don't you? You take pleasure from submitting to me and being my little level E whore, don't you, slut?"

Zero cried out in response.

Rido chuckled. "Then cum for me."

Zero bit down on his lip brutally as he started to cum violently, the words acting as a trigger. His body arched into a bow like shape as spurts of semen came out from his slit and onto the white sheets beneath him, spoiling them. Afterwards, Zero hung slack in his bindings, breathing heavily.

Rido took Zero's chin into his calloused hand and pulled his head up to his level. His eyes flashed a dangerous red colour. "You belong to me. Is that understood? You fuck when I tell you to fuck. You cum when I tell you to cum, understand? Don't, and I'll see that your life becomes hell."

Eyes smarting in just the slightest, Zero nodded.

"Good," Rido smirked.

--

Two Days Earlier

_Zero grasped his head in one hand and winced. He'd… been sold. For one hundred, thousand dollars? Zero couldn't believe it. What had happened to him? He couldn't remember a damned thing about being kidnapped!_

_Light footsteps began to make themselves known as they treaded closer to the only door in and or out of the room. Zero looked towards the door, his heart beating ever so faster._

_The heavy looking door started opening, creaking softly as it did so._

_Zero swallowed. Hard._

"_Hello, Kiriyuu-kun."_

_Zero's eyes widened. No. He was dead. Rido was dead. How could he be here?_

_Rido smiled menacingly. He closed the door and sauntered to the bed. _

"_Y-You," Zero finally managed to exclaim. He backed up against the headboard of the bed as the pureblood sat on the edge of the bed. "What the fuck do you want?"_

"_You have something I want," Rido said simply, shrugging. "Blood."_

"_What?" Zero asked, incapable of stringing fluent sentences together. He didn't understand. He didn't understand anything about this. _

_Rido leant over the ex-human, his warm breath blowing over Zero's neck lightly. "I desire your blood. Don't act like such a fool, you drank from no less than three purebloods, hunter. By drinking your blood, I will become stronger than I already am."_

"_Don't touch me," Zero warned, poison dripping from his words. "Don't you fucking touch me."_

"_Why not? I bought you didn't I?" Rido touched the tips of his fingertips to Zero's bare knee, trailing a path to the very top of his thigh. "You came at quite a high price too."_

"_Stop!" Zero seethed, swatting Rido's hand away in disgust. _

_Rido pounced, trapping Zero underneath him. Rido slipped his thigh in between Zero's and rubbed it against his groin, making Zero to hiss in response. "Hm…?" Rido smiled, gauging the ex-human's every move. "So this is why Kaname keeps you. I understand now."_

_Zero managed to push the pureblood away slightly. "What the hell do you mean?"_

"_Are you a fool? But of course Kaname only keeps you around to engage in sexual intercourse, correct?" Rido looked slightly surprised, even as he continued to fondle the boy candidly._

_Zero frowned. "What do you know?"_

"_Well, that's what I hear, anyway." Rido smirked._

_Zero looked crestfallen. So it was true after all. _

_Rido's smirk widened. "Ready to submit to me now?"_

_Zero glared at the pureblood. "Don't think for one fucking second that I would."_

"_I didn't think so," Rido said with a sigh. _

_Suddenly, Zero's hands rose up above his head as if by their own accord. "W-What-?!"_

"_Well, you certainly weren't going to give yourself to me of your own volition, were you?" Rido said, a small look of irritation crossing over his malevolent features._

_Zero's thighs parted, exposing more of his anatomy from under the white shirt. "Stop, you fucking asshole!"_

"_Now now, Kiriyuu-kun… blasphemy will get you nowhere," Rido said in a patronizing tone. Ignoring the ex-human's protests, he unzipped his pants before lifting Zero's legs up onto his shoulders. _

_Zero screamed as Rido entered him dry._

_Stretching his neck up, Rido's fangs elongated, preparing to bite the ex-human. _

"_No, stop!" Zero shouted amidst his small whimpers of pain._

_But Rido's teeth had already broken the surface of Zero's pale skin and were sinking deeper into his tender flesh. _

_Zero opened his mouth in a silent scream as he was rocked back and forth against the headboard by the force of Rido's thrusts continuously._

_Rido smirked as he finally drew in the exotic blend of the ex-human's blood, his eyes turning an even more vibrant shade of red. Becoming far more intoxicated by the taste of the boy's blood by the second, Rido increased the tempo of his thrusts, suddenly mad with lust and desire for the hunter._

_Finding himself unable to protest anymore, Zero laid back in the sweaty sheets, allowing himself to be violated by the pureblood. _

_The one sided bond was complete._

_--_

Zero learnt on the second day of being captive to Rido that the bond had been created. He hadn't even been aware of the existence of bonds until then. Educated by Rido, he learnt that the one sided bond was irreversible, and usually made between a pureblood and it's chosen slave. The ritual consisted of the pureblood taking the slave's blood in order to become the slave's 'master'. That meant that the pureblood would have complete control over the slave, and the slave would become physically incapable of hurting or killing it's master, but in return the pureblood would always lust after the blood of it's slave and would desire no other.

Then Zero remembered trying to hit the pureblood for the first time after the bond was made, trying to make him hurt, bleed… but he couldn't of course, thanks to the bond. Instead he found himself paralyzed, eyes watering in his fury as Rido simply laughed at him.

Another perk to the bond was that Rido could control his emotions. He could make Zero hate or love him, but the sadistic pureblood found it so much more exhilarating to fuck his mate when Zero was glaring up at him from the bed, instead of moaning or kissing him passionately, thus allowing Zero one avenue for freedom. Other than that, the pureblood had the ex-human trapped. Zero was told what to do, when to do it and nothing else. He was no longer a free spirit.

His last free thought was of Kaname as he kissed Zero softly on his head before he set off to meet with the council. It was an ordinary kiss, but one that had Zero longing for each day he spent in Rido's remote manor. It was now the only thing keeping him alive.

--

Kaname entered into his dark, empty apartment and threw his keys onto the kitchen bench, thoroughly spent. He collapsed onto a seat at the elegant dining area and stared up at the crystal chandelier hanging above the oak wood table. He rubbed his tired eyes and sighed. Two days of searching and he still hadn't found Zero. He'd followed every tip off, every tiny clue that may have led him to his lover, but still found nothing. "Where are you?" he muttered to himself, his heart in agony.

--

A/N Oh gosh. I have nooo idea how Zero and Kaname are gonna get out of this one :S Let's hope love can triumph over evil!


End file.
